Nea D. Campbell
NeaCharaGray, page 160 Walker, also referred to as "The 14th", "The Pianist" and "The Musician", was a traitor and disowned member of the The Noah FamilyD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 86. He is the younger brother of Mana Walker and the adopted uncle of Allen WalkerD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 166. He was the only individual, besides the 9th of the Noah Family Road Kamelot and the Millennium Earl, who is able to control Noah's Ark. His true name was recently revealed to be NeaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 198, though it is not known if that is his human name or his Noah name. Appearance Nea has been noted by several characters to hold an appearance that is strikingly similar to Tyki MikkD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187. He is, however, significantly shorter than Tyki by eleven centimetersCharaGray, page 108 and lacks a mole under his eye. He first appeared to Allen as a portly musician with an eerie black face with no features, other than eyes and a mouth. He took this form in the secret piano room of the Ark, replacing Allen's reflection with his likeness, and later began to appear behind Allen's reflection even outside of the Ark. Personality Not much is known about Nea's personality. He often speaks gently to Allen in their encounters, and seems to mean him no harm, despite the fact that he will consume Allen's body and be reborn. It is also apparent that the 14th's will is to gain revenge against the Millennium Earl upon his rebirthD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 189. No motive has been given as to why Nea betrayed the Earl. He was, however, very close to his brother, Mana. Road claims that Nea fought on behalf of his brotherD.Gray-man Manga, 205. History Thirty-five years prior to current events, Nea, in order to become the new patriarch of the Noah Family, attempted to stop the Family and the Millennium Earl's plan to wipe out humanity. He succeeded in killing the all the other Noah except Road and the Millennium Earl. During this time, he also locked the location of the Ark above Edo, making it impossible for the other Noah to change its location, although it remained otherwise functional. Eventually, he went on the run, attempting to keep his brother, Mana, safe and ensuring his eventual reincarnation should he die. He requested that Cross Marian watch over Mana, promising that one day he would return from the dead. Nea was eventually killed by the Earl, driving Mana insaneD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 167 and leading Cross to begin to search for his reincarnated form. Some twenty years later, he was reincarnated within Allen Walker, his adopted nephew.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 206 Plot Suman Dark's Fallen Arc As Allen grew older, Nea continued to slumber inside of him, with Allen unaware of his existence. His first appearance to Allen was marked by his host's near-death experience. After being nearly killed by Tyki Mikk, Allen's soul began to wander in a limbo-like area, where he saw a vision of Lenalee Lee in a lake. After attempting to reach out to her, the lake froze over and Nea grabbed Allen's arm, jolting him back into consciousness.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 59 Noah's Ark Arc Nea's actions thirty-five years ago continue their effects on the Noah family. With the Ark still locked above Edo, Road Kamelot begins to download the information from the old Ark into a new one. Unbeknownst to the other Noah, however, a secret room with a piano resided in the old Ark, acting as its heart. As the old Ark begins to be destroyed, its destruction is reversed by Nea's host, Allen, thus creating two separate Arks.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 133 Nea is first truly encountered in this hidden room by Allen, replacing Allen's reflection with a shadowy, portly caricature of the Nea, which is unseen by others. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Allen soon begins to see Nea's reflection everywhere, even outside of the Ark, often standing behind his own reflection. His image continues to be invisible to others, however, and after the initial shock, Allen adjusts to his constant presence.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 137 Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc Nea's old ally and Allen's master, Cross Marian, eventually chose to reveal that Allen is the host for Nea's rebirth and that he is the brother of Allen's adoptive father, Mana. This revelation ultimately resulted in Allen being placed under even stricter observation, with the Black Order preparing to execute him should Nea overtake his consciousnessD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 170. Phantom Thief G Arc During battle, Allen deliberately impales both himself and a level 4 Akuma with his sword of exorcism. Because the sword only harms evil things, Allen believes that he will not be harmed, but begins to cry out in agony as it attempts to exorcise the Noah memory within him. Nea awakens briefly, using the Akuma to call out to the Millennium Earl, but quickly falls back into Allen's unconscious after Yu Kanda calls Allen by a much-detested nickname, "beansprout".D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 182 Despite the fact that Kanda is obligated to report any signs of the 14th's awakening, Kanda does not mention the event to anyone and Allen remains unaware of his momentary lapse of control. Third Exorcists Arc While recovering from his self-inflicted, albeit accidental, injuries, Allen becomes feverish. Upon waking from his sleep, it becomes apparent that Nea has momentarily taken control of Allen's body, but is pushed back by the sound of Lenalee's voice.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 184 After Allen and Kanda are abducted by the Noah Family and brought to the North American Branch, Allen once again lapses in control and Nea takes over, revealing that he wishes to become the new Millennium Earl. Later, when Yu Kanda accidentally nearly awakens Nea completely, Nea and Allen meet within Allen's mind. Nea tells Allen that the Earl has gone mad and claiming that he, as the fourteenth Noah, will destroy everything. As Nea tells this to Allen, however, Allen's left eye is activated and an image of Mana calls out to Allen, awakening him and once more pushing back Nea. Seed of Destruction Arc Fearing that Nea will consume Allen's consciousness and accusing Allen of treason, Allen is imprisoned by the Black OrderD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201. During this time, Allen is barely conscious. Nea attempts once more to overtake Allen's mindD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202, but the sudden presence of danger as posed by Apocryphos gives Allen the strength to push him back. Sensing that his 'brother' is in danger, the Millennium Earl sends Tyki and Road to protect Nea's host.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 203 Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, Nea has command over the Akuma. Even after his betrayal and demise, he seems to have retained such authority, as when he resurfaced in Allen, the Level 4 Akuma that tried to kill them froze in terror, realizing that its target was a Noah. As with all Noah, his abilities were based on Dark Matter, and he could destroy Innocence with a simple touch. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the humans touch. The 14th was powerful enough to match the Earl in combat for a time and almost kill him. Allen Walker Before he fought the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family he implanted his memories inside Allen Walker. When Allen used the Sword of Exorcism to stab through himself and the Level 4 Akuma together, the blade also hurt Allen, causing Nea to resurface. It appears Nea is gaining more control over Allen's body. After he awoke in Allen to speak with the Earl, Allen retook control of his body, although he began experiencing the sensation of his body disintegrating as Nea's control grows stronger. In chapter 197, Kanda stabs Allen thus causing Allen's skin tone to change into that of a Noah's. The Pianist He is also one of the three members of the family that have the authority to control the ark, the other two being Road and the Millennium Earl. In fact, he has a secret room in the ark that contains a second piano (which serves as its heart) that none of the other Noah family members, even the Earl, knew about. Trivia * He is the creator of Timcanpy. * It is implied that Nea has red hairD.Gray-man: Reverse, Lost Fragment of Snow. References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters